Train Messages
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: Busy jobs keeps them from seeing each other often, but now it's Friday evening and they're on their way back home, Alfred and Arthur start to send text messages. Fluff,USUK,Oneshot


nonbeta

* * *

><p><strong>Train Messages<strong>

Oneshot

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

><p>As the train made a sudden movement due to a corner in the railroad the passengers moved along with it, leaning a bit more to one side than before. They quickly got themselves to stand right again, and continued to stare at nothing in particular, silent as ever.<p>

Arthur was happy to be able to sit. He'd entered the train earlier than most passengers due to his work being on the other side of the city than most offices. It'd been a busy day and it did feel a bit too cramped in the stuffed train, but it was better than having to take the bus or a taxi, those were blasted slow or expensive lately and they got stuck in traffic way too often to Arthur's liking.

He sat next to the window, an old woman seated beside him, and stared at the quickly passing buildings and roads that soon vanished in the distance. He enjoyed doing this, for it calmed him down and made him feel somewhat free from his worries. Therefore he was glad he was seated beside the window now.

It annoyed him though that despite all passengers trying to be silent as possible, there were still sounds coming from them. Someone should blow his nose, another person had his headphone too loud and yet another person was tapping on the ground with their food in an annoying pace. It was then that Arthur realised he might as well grab his earphones.

He'd recently gotten them with his new mobile, since the his old one really was dying on him every time. It pleased him more than he'd like to admit that he was able to listen to music now, instead of having to endure the annoying sounds.

Despite him having kept the earphones in a safe place in his bag, where he thought it was impossible for them to tie together, he still had to spend more time than necessary by untying them. With a frown on his face he concentrated on the small puzzle and soon he was able to plug them in.

He didn't really care for what song he would listen, he figured he'd just put it on shuffle. As soon as he did so, he continued to stare out of the window to enjoy the view. By now the grey buildings and roads full of cars were starting to be replaced by a more sub-urban area. Arthur knew it'd be about thirty more minutes left until he would arrive at the station near his house.

Suddenly he could feel his phone vibrate in his hands. It shook him awake from his small daydream and he had to wink a few times before he realised it was a text message he'd gotten. He always put his phone on vibrate to make sure not to annoy anyone; after all, he was a true gentleman.

Giving a quick shake with his head to get himself from dreaming off again, he unlocked the phone and opened the message without even bothering the look at the sender's name; he knew who it was anyways, he could just tell from the timing and message itself;

_[ Hey bby, had a nice day? x (: ]_

Arthur quickly clicked the 'reply' button and started to type down his own message back.

_[ Busy. Francis was stubborn again and wouldn't just admit it was HIS fault the printer gave me an error message. Blames me, damn frog ]_

His eyebrows furrowed together thinking back to the event. He'd had to copy just a few sheets of paper, but when he put them at the office printer the device had given him an error message. Francis, who had used it before Arthur, had walked by him just that moment and took the opportunity to take the piss out of him. Arthur wasn't very pleased with this, and eventually it evolved to a downright argument about who's fault it was the printer broke down. Eventually their co-workers had gotten them to shut up by threatening to get the boss, and neither of them wanted to get into trouble. They eventually left both in the opposite direction, both plotting up a way to take revenge.

But both of them knew that revenge never came; this was their daily life and despite all the arguments, Arthur and Francis were best friends. Everyone knew, even though neither of them dared to admit it.

Suddenly his phone buzzed again. His huge eyebrows moved a bit out of the frown for he was pleased to see a reply back.

_[ LOL it prolly was ur fault since ur not good at this modern stuff, go back 2 ur books(: ]_

His eyebrows furrowed even quicker then before now, and he could feel the urge to hit this damn wanker in the stomach rise.

_[ Fuck you and your spelling. Go learn proper English.]_

Was his reply back, and the send button was pressed with a furious movement. He continued to stare outside again, all big buildings now lost from sight, fully replaced by the different houses and streets of the sub-urban area.

Lucky for him the music was relaxing and he was able to ignore the anger for now. But as soon as he'd see the git he'd _so_punch him right in the gut…

A new message was received just then;

_[ Aww bby, dnt take it so srs. U know ilu3 ]_

Arthur still got a small twitch at his eye due to the spelling, but he figured he should ignore it; he knew it'd never improve, he'd been trying to change it for ages now and yet it still had no effect at _all_.

_[ Spelling, love. Use it properly.]_

A reply was sent, and a small grin was showing at the corners of Arthur's lips. He quickly caught himself in the act and made sure to pokerface as quick as possible. He must look like an idiot, grinning at some blasted mobile.

As expected, a reply was followed quickly after;

_[ Ur just bein mean D: u need more kisses xxxxxxxxxxx ]_

Arthur stared at the screen for a small bit, then felt his face heat up. Quickly sending the 'reply' button to get the message off the screen, he turned his head back to the window, staring outside and wishing the blush on his face would soon disappear and he'd be able to write a proper reply without looking like a lovesick idiot.

A few seats away, just being able to look at Arthur, another man was seated, also holding a phone. The grin on his face was normal, so he didn't even try to hide it when it grew even wider at seeing the busy-browed man react to the message.

Alfred fount it take too long before Arthur replied and decided to just write another message;

_[ Ur lookin beautiful 2day, cupcake ]_

Alfred knew the smaller blonde said to hate the nicknames, but deep down he probably cherished them, after all Arthur was a sweet guy, much kinder than he'd let on at first glance.

From his spot, Alfred could see Arthur look up again as the phone started to lit up. It made Alfred feel warm inside to see how eager Arthur seemed to read the message. Not soon after the Briton started to type back as what seemed as quick as he could manage, and within a minute Alfred got his reply back.

_[ How can you even tell? We haven't seen each other today yet, I had to be at work early remember ]_

Alfred had to keep himself from giving a small chuckle at the unknowing Briton, as he send his reply back.

_[ I can see u now. Look up, near the door ]_

The 'send' button was pressed and Alfred now just looked at Arthur, ready to let his own blue eyes meet with the fierce green eyes of the other. And that happened.

At first Arthur looked around a bit confused, but it didn't take long before his green eyes found the familiar blue ones. They shone like stars in between the dark mass of the rest of the people in the train.

Neither of them did any more than just making quick eye contact and Alfred could see that Arthur started to type a reply again.

_[ You know, I think I just fell in love with this wonderful boy in the train, the one with these cerulean eyes ]_

Was the reply Alfred received. He quickly looked up to meet the magical green orbs again, but instead of meeting them, they turned away the moment he did so. Arthur started to stare out of the window, looking stubbornly to the passing buildings and the sun that was slowly starting to settle for the night. Despite the distance and people constantly standing in the way, Alfred could see the redness on the man's face. It made him smirk.

Alfred suddenly realised he was just staring at the man now, probably seeming like some weird, obsessed creeper. Quickly he switched back to replying the message.

_[ Wish i could snuggle u rite now(: ]_

Arthur seemed to have been waiting for his reply, as he eagerly unlocked his phone and gave a quick glance up, back to the blue eyes that smiled back at him.

_[ Don't be such an impatient child; it's Friday, we have all evening ]_

Was the reply that was received soon after. He didn't even bother trying to stop grinning anymore; it couldn't bother him that he might look as an idiot, he just felt too happy to look normal. He just loved Arthur so much.

_[ I love u even more than the amount of hamburgers i can eat]_

He replied, smiling sweetly at his phone, and then at Arthur whilst both looking up. Arthur received the message and quickly opened it.

Obviously Alfred had gotten into his silly-mode again. The Briton found it was oddly cute and romantic, but Arthur would never admit to that;

_[ Git, what kind of comparison is that? ]_

Arthur knew the American man loved hamburgers to no end, so he knew he should be flattered, but still it felt weird to be compared to the love for some food. But then again, it was Alfred; the cute, stupid, annoying, wonderful American he loved.

_[ Dude, i can eat hamburgers 5ever. Just imagine ilu even more than the full amount that is x ]_

Was the answer to Arthur's message. With a sigh he composed his own reply.

_[ Eating that much hamburgers will only make you sick. We're almost here ]_

As soon as Arthur sent out the message he started to plug out his earphones and put them away, back into his bag, expecting them to be all tied up again when he would need them next time.

He didn't receive any message anymore and he started to walk out of the train together with most of the people. It took him a little time to get more oriented at which place of the station he was actually standing, but as soon as he figured he started to walk towards the usual coffee-and-tea shop where he'd wait for Alfred.

They always did this at the end of their work days; the train would be too stuffed by the time Alfred would get on, so they just took separate seats and started texting each other.

They had been dating for the past two years now, ever since they graduated from college. They both had busy jobs and therefore could only be together at evenings, but it only made their love for each other stronger.

Arthur stood with his back to the door when he could hear by the recognisable footsteps the young American had entered the shop. Soon after he ordered a cup of coffee –probably one of the sweetest sorts there is- and before Arthur realised he was standing next to him, both looking at the passing trains as the sun was almost fully down now, leaving everything with an orange feel to it.

"I really meant it," Alfred spoke up, taking a small sip from his steaming coffee. Neither of them did more than stand there, looking outside, enjoying each other's company and the calming effect the drinks and sunlight had on them.

"I know," Arthur spoke up suddenly, way too late for a normal conversation, but perfectly understandable in this situation. Soon they both finished their cups and started to walk to their apartment, both grabbing their phones.

For some reason it was so much easier to talk to each other in public by phone. No weird glances, no annoying insults. Just enjoying each other's company, sending the other exactly what was on their mind. It was wonderful.

_[ You're like the sun ]_

Came a message on Alfred's phone. He stole a quick glance to the Briton next to him, but Arthur's face was buried deep over his phone, ear tips bright red. It made Alfred blush, looking at the wonderful sight. He just couldn't wait until they got home.

_[ You're like the moon ]_

Was the next sent message. Again not a single word was spoken, but both could feel the love radiating from each other. It was a peaceful and perfect moment, relaxing and pleasing. It was one of these small, precious moments in life one could cherish forever.

Before they were able to send more messages they reached their apartment. Alfred took out his keys, excited about the fact he was quicker at doing so than Arthur, who actually didn't bother to be fast for he knew this would make the American happy.

They entered the apartment in silence, both having their routine of taking off their coats, feeding their meowing cats and loosening their stuck up business outfits.

They both sat down on the sofa, glad the work day was over. It didn't surprise Arthur when he could feel a hand on his back, and soon a small and hesitant kiss was placed on his neck.

"Honey, I'm home," Alfred whispered in his ear, slowly moving closer, and Arthur couldn't help but let a grin take over.

The rest of the evening had been wonderful; heart beats going faster and faster, kisses placed everywhere, bodies heating up…

They had been waiting for this. It wasn't easy to have both a love life and work, but now that it was Friday all was forgotten, except for the love. The love that made their lives wonderful, the love that made them happy, the love that would always be there no matter what situation.

This love was a beautiful one; one made of honesty and trust, loyalty and admiration. They were connected by it and would never be able to separate. That's what Alfred was certain of, and he knew Arthur would agree, as he sent a text message right before he'd fall asleep just as deep as the Briton next to him;

_[ We're like day and night; one cannot live without the other ]_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note/_

_Lol, le crappy oneshot after this long time of playing dead? Wtf is wrong with me._

_Uhg please forgive me, I do not know how to apologise enough, and right then when I DO upload it's not even a chapter, but just a oneshot._

_I can spam you guys with whatever is eating my time, but that's just the usual (school, RL, etc), but please accept my deepest apologies. I had this horrid writers block which is still here a bit, and I'm trying to get rid of it by writing random oneshots and stuff I had planned for a while…_

_My 1week holidays will start soon, so I hope to write a chapter around then :3 please wait for it, since seriously I know I'm a horrible author for this. I WILL try to improve on my updating ;A;_

_Thank you for reading, please review :3_

_You may see this as a belated Valentines fic? :3_

_Got the texting-on-train idea by something Katie's mum posted on facebook about two men in a bus both smiling at their text messages orz :3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(02/15/12)_


End file.
